


Happy Birthday you Psycho

by altairrr



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: He gets a voice modulator!, Krieg 's Birthday, Other, yaaaayyy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 16:17:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16453208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altairrr/pseuds/altairrr
Summary: "Go on Krieg, say something."





	Happy Birthday you Psycho

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this little one-shot sitting in my OneNote since last year and I'm just now deciding to post it. Enjoy <3 Sorry it's short.

Pandora wasn't the _happiest_ place, or planet for the matter, but people all around still managed to make it their little safe haven. Especially the people in Sanctuary, and Krieg. The one that stood out the most because he was a Psycho. Even though he was different, the five Vault Hunters still welcomed him with open arms, most because he saved Maya from a couple of Rats. Since that day, Krieg has been a part of the family and treated with care due suffering from DID for many years now. But all of that changed the next day, on his birthday ( _March 24th_ ).

The Vault Hunters sent Axton with Krieg on a mission to keep him away and distracted from Sanctuary, and no one did that better than the Dahl Soldier that just loved blowing stuff up. They basically ran around the Buzzard Camp in The Dust killing off all the bandits that claimed that territory. Krieg chased down the last bandit who was hollering to spare his life but of course he didn't listen. Why would he spare his life if he's killed innocents? Using his buzzaxe, Krieg beheaded the cruel bandit.

"It's 1500, wanna head back now bud?" Axton said as he reclaimed his sabre turret. All Krieg did in respond was growl lowly and nod while wiping the blood off buzzaxe on the now dead bandit. "Alright let's get goin'."

The two headed back to their vehicle, Krieg sitting in the back because he wanted to, and Axton drove them back to Sanctuary's entrance. "Wait wait wait." Axton got in front of Krieg and took his hand to cover his eye(s). Suddenly, Krieg felt like he was being consumed by darkness which made his heart begin to beat irregularly and fast. "Trust me." The Soldier said before they started moving again. The poor Psycho knew that his longtime family wouldn't do anything to betray him, but… why does he have a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach?

"Ok you can remove your hand now." The Psycho let his hand fall from his face and he stared up at the banner. " ** _HAPPY BIRTHDAY KRIEG!!!_** " it read and everyone yelled with their hands raised. For once in his life he felt tears stream down his masked face. He didn't know what to do so he just stood there allowing his tears to fall. Gaige, Tina, Roland, Brick, everyone went up to him and gave him a warm group hug. Roland, the one that has to break it up, whispered something to Gaige causing her to run off with Tina by her side.

"Krieg, these past few years you've basically protected us with all you might. Took bullets for us, killed for us, hell even destroyed a couple things for our benefit. And for that, we wanted to thank you for all you've done." Roland paused, looking back seeing the two young ones return. "In return, we want to help you. Understand you."

Gaige and Tiny held out a small box towards the Psycho. He was hesitant at first, but from the looks on everyone's faces, they wanted him to open it. Reaching up, he tried to unwrap the present without destroying it. He used his fingertips to remove the cover and there inside the box laid…. a collar? He grunted in confusion, looking back up at his family and all they did was stifle a laugh. Gaige took the collar out and climbed on his back to put it on him, then Maya spoke up.

"Don't look so confused and upset Krieg. It's a voice modulator, so we can finally understand what your truly trying to say." That, again brought more tears to his eyes. He'll finally get to speak, normally? He's not going to be yelling how he's the conductor of the poop train anymore? No more meat bicycle rants? Honestly he was going to miss screaming at the top of his lungs about those things but here on Pandora, there's always room for new beginnings.

"It's good to go! Turn it on Tina." Gaige gave her thumbs up.

"Okaaaiii!" Tina switched on the button and took a couple steps back with the ginger mechromancer.

"Go on Krieg, say something."

The spotlight was on him and everyone was staring at him, and it made him nervous. Now, he didn't even want his present because of this. But he forced himself to suck it up and try it out. What should he say? _'Uh… hi?'_ No toooo.. corwardy. _'Uh does this thing work?'_ No because you didn't even try it yet. Without even thinking he randomly said, "Nipple salads" and everyone stood shocked. It worked…. It actually worked… He didn't sound like the Psycho he was turned into anymore. They all cheered and gave him another hug.

"Alright everybody, drinks on me!" Moxxi yelled, and the crowd cheered instantly rushing over to her place. For the rest of the night, the citizens of Sanctuary celebrated with booze and semi-warm food at Moxxi's bar until it was 2200, the time when everyone was passed out. It was only Krieg that was sober and still awake. Slowly and carefully he left the bar and climbed to the highest roof top to admire the Hyperion free sky. Surprisingly Maya was there too. Spotting him, she patted a spot next to her and he sat then laid on his back next to his love interest. Both of them enjoyed the comfortable silence over the distant club music.

" _Best birthday ever._ "


End file.
